landofkhaiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarven District
The Dwarven District of Qatif is the largest and most populated district. Most of the trade in happens in this district, as the dwarves have turned it into the most industrialized areas of Qatif. Unlike the other districts, the dwarven district is very diverse in both race and culture as a direct result of the trade industry. As of the Shards of Khaios return to Qatif, the Dwarven District has been gearing for war with the Mindflayers in aid to the Elven District, as well as trying to work out terms for the return of the Mul and how to deal with the Human District. Appearance The Dwarven district is varried in it's layout and appearance. The district is split in half by the Duala River, which runs through the middle of the district. The Eastern half of the district is a sprawling marketplace, and large dock. All of the prominent shops are on this side of the district, as well as the government buildings and barracks. The Western half of the district is where the locals live. This half of the district has a clear separation between the lower class laborers, and wealthier businessmen. There are a few shops on this side, most of which are foodstuffs and pubs where the locals get their supplies and alchohol. There is one large bridge that connects the two halfs of the district, as well as several ferries that run back and forth between the two. Government The Dwarven government has 4 components: *The House of Trade *The House of Diplomacy *The House of Law *The Council of Elders Each House is tasked with governing certain facets of society, and each house has 3 ruling figures. The House of Trade deals with the marketplace, exports, imports, and all matters dealing with the economy. The House of Diplomacy deals with any relations that involve the other ditricts, or outsiders. They also are in charge of drafting new bills and enacting new law. They often hold an open house to hear what the people of the district have to say. The House of Law deals with administering justice, and maintaining the guard presence. The House of Law holds court every day in the afternoon, and is where all violent disputes are settled. The Coucil of Elders is a congragation of 3 prominent nobles that are only called upon when a matter must be settled between two of the houses. Economy The Dwarven district's economy is mostly based on importing foodstuffs and exporting weapons & armor. The Mountainhold Smithing Operation is a large warehouse where most of the commonfolk of the district work. Otherwise there are 3 prominent Inns, as well as a horde of lesser markets and shops that are the primary sources of income. Almost all of the trade that comes through is coming through by boat. The Dwarven district also contains the largest populations, and thus has the most manpower and the largest work force of the 3 districts. '''Shops and their Owners: '''Establishment (shopkeeper) of establishment *Glandin's (Glandin/Habrar) end weapons and armor *The Mountainhold (Algrin) scale weapon/armor production *The Golden Pint (Mardal) inn *The Hollow Hammer (Bazili) favored by locals *The Wolf Den (Durifra) inn *The Stables (Delbera) stables *Von's Travel Shop (Vonlond) gear and misc items *The Greenhouse (Dre) shop *Falkrak's (Falkrak) heavy/2handed *Falrim's (Falrim) light/1handed *The Fat Mermaid (Falesli) repairs/maintenance *The Easy Solution (Gilrid) shop/alchemical items